<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星战】Funnel of Love（普雷格斯/ppt）（单性转）（含pwp） by lesliecaviezel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402051">【星战】Funnel of Love（普雷格斯/ppt）（单性转）（含pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel'>lesliecaviezel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not This Shit Again [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Sheev Palpatine, Genderbending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：希芙•帕尔帕廷从不介意玩火。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not This Shit Again [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts">Tremella</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553480">性转希芙•帕尔帕廷小姐</a> by 纸风船.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者：溜达（Люда）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文<br/>
 <br/>
普雷格斯远远就望见希芙•帕尔帕廷靠在车门边等他。</p><p>“你迟到了。”希芙眼眉一挑。<br/>
  <br/>
“提早一分钟可算不上迟到，当然，是就我这个老缪恩人来说。就请原谅我为了准备一点惊喜的耽搁吧。”普雷格斯作出一副恳切的表情，手指挂着一枚系着链子的金币抬起。<br/>
 <br/>
“奥罗德金，纯度绝对经得起考量，”普雷格斯将硬币轻轻送到希芙面前，“打算检验一下吗？”<br/>
  <br/>
希芙大笑着接过。“找那些老古板专家吗？不，我想我有个更好的解决方式。”<br/>
 <br/>
硬币在希芙白皙的指尖上越举越高，普雷格斯眼睁睁看着澄黄的金属向上挪移。嫣红唇瓣开合，金币稳稳地咬在了两排小巧贝齿中间。</p><p>“如此，我就算检验出它的真假了。”希芙眨眨眼，勾出还带着几缕银丝的硬币随手一扔，金属链条刚好挂上了后视镜。</p><p>见普雷格斯仿佛愣在原地，希芙一跃，翻进了驾驶座，嘴角又勾了勾。<br/>
 <br/>
“您说说，我怎么会不相信您呢——达马斯克老师？”尾音故意扬了声调。<br/>
 <br/>
希芙侧身拍了拍旁边的空位。</p><p>普雷格斯这才赶紧拉开车门，不忘用安全带把自己缠了个五花大绑。<br/>
  <br/>
    </p><p>“这速度对我还是慢了。”</p><p>不待普雷格斯出言阻止，希芙就一脚把油门踩上了160。</p><p>“这对我可不算什么挑战，老师，”希芙转过头来，“在开车时候分神讲话。要知道，上次，在马拉斯塔尔的飞梭赛，我几乎全程不得不忍受一堆蠢透了的滔滔不绝。”</p><p>方向盘上白皙纤细的小手拍打着，似乎遇到了什么很好笑的事情。普雷格斯暗中希望年轻人类在乐不可支的同时，也把眼睛的注视放得更偏向挡风玻璃前方一些。</p><p>“那么……”普雷格斯咽下一口口水，“又是来自谁呢？”</p><p>缪恩人这一问可是捅了马蜂窝了。希芙愤愤不平，隐藏在长裙裙摆下的鞋尖猛地在油门上一踏。</p><p>“科辛加——那个顽固愚蠢的老头——”</p><p>普雷格斯的后脑磕到了车座上。“你父亲。”</p><p>“可以这么说，”希芙冷哼一声，“如果一个宁可把女儿嫁给哪个能给他带来好处的糟老头，也不愿为送女儿到外地参加其他政治活动多出一个子儿的父亲，也能算是个好父亲的话！”</p><p>一道精光在普雷格斯眼中转瞬即逝。明显地，这与密探为他呈至案上的信息大不相同，但也只有普雷格斯这样事前打探过的人才能听得出来。<br/>
 <br/>
那么，希芙小姐这是在特别为他制造某些假象吗？而这背后的目的，似乎耐人寻味。普雷格斯不动声色地转头，但希芙•帕尔帕廷似乎连眼角的一瞥都不屑于给他，只是自顾自摆弄着仪表盘上的按钮。<br/>
 <br/>
普雷格斯知道他无须开口。他只要听就好了。</p><p>当然，他也说不出来，因为车窗外的景物再次模糊成了一条线。</p><p>“您想知道那次马拉斯塔尔飞梭大奖赛冠军空缺的真相吗？”希芙顿了顿，继续说了下去，“告诉您吧，实际当时的冠军就是我，只是我没能去领奖。”</p><p>“我有时也关注飞梭赛事，”普雷格斯面不改色地撒了个谎，“倒是记得你说的那一届。但我好像没有在选手名单中留意到你的名字。”</p><p>“那就是了，'老师'！”希芙一拍仪表板，发出令人心惊胆颤的轰的一声，整个车身都剧烈震荡起来。但希芙一甩碎发，没当回事。</p><p>食指在方向盘的皮质结构上摩挲，希芙若有所思地开口：“我用假名参赛，一开始偷偷溜出来的时候很顺利，但后来不知怎的，我父亲还是找到了我。”</p><p>希芙咯咯笑了起来。“他肯定气坏了，可怜的老家伙。碰巧我当时忘了关闭通讯器——我以为没事呢！结果当时我在过几个急弯，他就开始这么隔着通讯器朝我吼了起来，我甚至腾不出手来关掉这个小小的按钮！想想看！”</p><p>普雷格斯同情地点点头。“那一定很艰难。”</p><p>“何止艰难！最过分的是，我一过终点线他就不由分说派了一群家族护卫当场把我揪走，导致最后我也没能去领属于我的大奖。这简直是明目张胆的绑架！”</p><p>希芙忿忿地挥了挥拳头。</p><p>“我气急了，找了个由头跑掉，然后一把弯就把车开进了树林里——就像这样——”</p><p>“我的天……”普雷格斯差点没忍住惊呼出声，眼睁睁看着一大群树干张牙舞爪地向他扑来。缪恩人后背在座椅靠垫上绷得笔直，十根长手指间夹的全是冷汗。<br/>
 <br/>
现在关于西斯大计的一切几乎全被他抛在脑后。普雷格斯唯一向原力祈求的是，世上仅存的伟大的西斯尊主，也许还有一名未来的，都能在今天，活着迈下这辆赛车。</p><p>“也许我该去做专业赛车手。”顶着车窗灌进的呼呼风声，希芙拔高嗓门。</p><p>“纳布人可希望帕尔帕廷家族的长女更有点出息吧。”普雷格斯面色更加苍白，靠在车座上一动不敢动。</p><p>“我才无所谓别人的期望。”<br/>
 <br/>
说着，普雷格斯又眼睁睁看着速度表的指针从160缓缓挪移到了180，而希芙仿佛对此毫无知觉。</p><p>车头又从两棵树之间堪堪斜擦而过，左边的反光镜被刮掉一块漆。风吹得那头凌乱的红发猎猎作响，普雷格斯看去，年轻人类面上的表情却显得颇为愉快。</p><p>“当然了，车撞毁了——”希芙遗憾地吐了一口气，普雷格斯的表情顿时定格，“但我毫发无损。”普雷格斯面色又恢复如常。“不过——是因为我及时跳车。”</p><p>缪恩人捂住胸口怦怦跳动的三颗心脏。<br/>
 <br/>
希芙不以为然。“当然，这把他吓得够呛，之后我就拥有了这辆车。”</p><p>“你父亲送你的？”普雷格斯好不容易捋顺了气。</p><p>“是他的贿赂——但这次我接受了。”希芙洋洋自得地补了一句。</p><p>“啊。”普雷格斯没再说话。赛车从高高的落叶堆中疾驰而过，一大堆落叶糊到了挡风玻璃上又纷纷随风吹拂，其中一片飞进车窗，打在了缪恩人狭长的脸颊上。<br/>
 <br/>
普雷格斯还是决定安静地度过接下来的一程。<br/>
  <br/>
   </p><p>一只手放上拉杆，狠命一扯。<br/>
 <br/>
车头拉高了，完美地腾跃过了虬曲的树根。车身在这种狂野的操作下轰响着发出抗议，离合器发出咔哒的响声。</p><p>希芙笑得更欢了，轻轻一转，手指上随意套着的几枚小巧戒指戒面向下，敲打起了警示灯乱闪的仪表盘。</p><p>她就喜欢这种状似不可能的操作。这辆车做得到。<br/>
 <br/>
一匹好马就需要一个好骑手来驾驭。</p><p>希芙偏了偏头，看向身边笔挺坐着的黑戈•达马斯克，咬了咬嘴唇。</p><p>这辆赛车就要到极限了。她也是。</p><p>裙下传来的震动频率和离子发动机的轰鸣喘息近似一致，这种刺激对紧紧握着方向盘的希芙而言显然有些过分。</p><p>内裤轻薄的布料应该就快要浸透了。从垫了一层绸布的那里开始，往上晕染，不知还有多久才能蔓延到上面缀着的精巧白色蕾丝。这湿迹在浅色的材质上肯定尤为明显，希芙打算一下车就找个地方把它脱下来丢掉。丢在树林里，或许。</p><p>或许还要不经意地让达马斯克瞥见匆匆闪过的一角。</p><p>这就是长裙作用于开车的方便之处。希芙勾起嫣红的唇角，放开虚踏着的刹车，一条腿在裙下向车座上挤了挤。<br/>
 <br/>
它过于湿滑，就快要滑出来了。<br/>
 <br/>
反正希芙也根本没有任何踩下刹车的打算。<br/>
  <br/>
光滑的皮鞋又一次伸向油门。但这次是不由自主的，没有存了哪怕一丝戏弄达马斯克老师的心思。希芙还在试图压抑骤然急促的喘息，化作小而快速的气声从唇瓣间溜走。那一下无心的推挤，让震动顿时拔高了两个程度。</p><p>现在的局势可是足够失控的。希芙几乎把油门踩到了底，浑身上下唯一还听使唤的，只剩下飞速拨弄方向盘的双手。</p><p>但她喜欢这个。</p><p>这还不算是玩火——至少对她而言不是。她需要更刺激的，足以令她周身上下每一根神经都颤抖着拨动。</p><p>车体又一个飞跃。希芙感到车座抵着，它进得更深，从她嘴里最终逼出一声长长的吐息。</p><p>陆行车重重砸在希德平原的草场上，在离地几尺处停住，车尾带过的罡风在平整的草地吹出一串长长的尾迹。</p><p>“真是愉快的经历。”陷在副驾驶座椅里的普雷格斯终于挣扎着让自己坐了起来。</p><p>“我想也是。”希芙举起一只手捂住嘴，禁不住地笑了。</p><p>希芙把脚从油门上挪开，车体平稳地向前滑行。她又向旁边的车座投去一眼隐蔽的注视。</p><p>可以算是一个饶有兴趣的幻想，没错，这种对于黑戈•达马斯克老师的幻想……<br/>
 <br/>
好马就需要好骑手。</p><p>但她会确保这种幻想不会成真。毕竟，这只是一个不切实际也并无需要付诸实际的幻想，不是吗？</p><p>希芙拢一拢腿，又快活地笑了起来。</p><p>“下次再见了，达马斯克老师。”</p><p> <br/>
  <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>希芙•帕尔帕廷似乎打算办成某些事情。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文</p>
<p>“我留意到，我们似乎是在帕尔帕廷家宅附近散步。”</p>
<p>普雷格斯对围栏深处若隐若现的豪华宅邸投去饶有兴趣的一瞥。</p>
<p>“那当然，达马斯克老师，并且这可不是我一时兴起之举。”希芙前进的方向笔直，仿佛心中早已有了某个目的地。</p>
<p>“要知道……”话语中间落下刻意的停顿，毫无疑问意在勾起听者的兴趣，“在我看来，若想瞒过科辛加做什么事，那是再容易不过的了。”</p>
<p>围栏蜿蜒绵长，延伸进放眼一片葱绿，永无止境一般。脚步细碎，分开草木的沙沙作响几乎成了方圆几里唯一的声源。</p>
<p>在这种情况下，普雷格斯很难控制自己假装不注意到希芙故意放得过近的纤细手指。</p>
<p>他该牵起这只小手吗，就当满足她可能存在的隐秘需求？或是置之不理，即使显得过于保守？毕竟，希芙尽可以提出需求，但普雷格斯本人却不能会错了意。</p>
<p>一个心急的缪恩老人可不是普雷格斯期望留下的印象。</p>
<p>再说，目前普雷格斯在意的只有一件事——</p>
<p>这个年轻人类身上到底有没有黑暗原力？</p>
<p>“走这边。”</p>
<p>希芙的声音打断了他的思绪。普雷格斯回过神来，惊奇地发现他已经不知不觉落后了好几步。伸出一只枯瘦的手挡开低垂的树枝，缪恩人弯下身子，钻进围栏上掩蔽在树丛中的破洞。</p>
<p>“这里真是别有洞天。”普雷格斯看着周围突兀的几块荒地，不咸不淡的语气听不出褒贬。</p>
<p>“放宽心，'老师'，这地方不会有人来的，光秃秃没什么好看。”希芙皱了皱眉，朝一个方向随便一挥手。</p>
<p>“原先种的是花，但花全被我拔了。这样就没有人来，还腾出了一条直通我房间的捷径……这样半夜溜出去玩可就方便多了，您说是不是，达马斯克老师？”</p>
<p>希芙径自冲着普雷格斯挤了挤眼。</p>
<p>缪恩人努力说服自己他的三颗心脏在胸腔里跳动的并没有实际那么强烈。</p>
<p>“你不喜欢花？”普雷格斯清了清嗓子，颇不自然地把话题岔开。</p>
<p>希芙明显对普雷格斯的躲躲闪闪不甚满意。“花有什么好看的……娇滴滴的，惹人讨厌。我宁愿把这片地改作我的私人停车场，也不愿意眼睁睁看着这里到处长花长成花园。”</p>
<p>普雷格斯凝重地点点头表示理解，同时在脑海中迅速回顾了一下他放在阿博拉的实验植物里到底有多少是开花植物。</p>
<p>“您相信一句话吗，'老师'？”希芙动作轻捷地翻进阳台，连长裙都没有费劲提起，“狐狸总是藏不住狐狸尾巴的。”</p>
<p>“狐狸终将露出它的尾巴，”普雷格斯小心翼翼地调整语序又重复了一遍，“你的意思是说事情总会水落石出。”</p>
<p>这不就是他目前心中所想吗？</p>
<p>“真相，”希芙心不在焉地掰着手指，“是的，有时也可以是个很奇妙的东西——快进来啊，还愣着干什么，达马斯克老师！等着被科辛加发现吗！”</p>
<p>普雷格斯上前两步，右手一撑，稍稍用上了点原力的帮助。他荒谬地意识到，他现在正在做的事情，好像正是跟着希芙翻进她的闺房。</p>
<p>“嘘。”希芙举起一根手指抵在唇前，另一只手点着普雷格斯的胸口迫使他后退。</p>
<p>后背顶上一个坚硬的东西——是墙壁。</p>
<p>“您知道……”希芙换上一脸苦恼的表情。</p>
<p>普雷格斯这回注意到了，年轻人类的手老是有意无意地攥紧长裙又松开，裙摆在厚实的地毯上反复摩擦，时而撩开匆匆闪过的一角。</p>
<p>“有些事情要瞒不住您了。”</p>
<p>普雷格斯在希芙开合的红唇边捕捉到一丝狡黠。缪恩人心头不禁闪过某种预感，却又不能称之为不祥。</p>
<p>希芙猛地把长裙一下掀过腰线。</p>
<p>“狐狸尾巴……要露出来了。”</p>
<p>这不用说他也能看得一清二楚，普雷格斯顿时倒吸一口凉气。火红的皮毛，在裙摆带起的阵风中裸露着瑟瑟发抖，一条货真价实的狐狸尾巴。</p>
<p>透明的细线应该是绕了腰部一圈，最终缠回到尾巴根部，铁了心似的系成一个死结。一簇簇毛发柔顺蓬松，垂落在纯白色的镂空蕾丝布料上端，越发红得刺眼。</p>
<p>这条尾巴就静静悬挂在光洁的臀峰中间，随着每一个轻微的动作而摆动，白色的尾巴尖时不时扫过希芙只裹了一层靴子的光裸脚踝。</p>
<p>“那么，达马斯克老师，”希芙放下一半裙摆，“告诉我，您是否对事情的'真相'很感兴趣呢？”</p>
<p>普雷格斯还靠在墙上，大脑飞速运转对策。他是在尝试探寻希芙•帕尔帕廷身上事情的真相，可是他还没来得及考虑到这方面。此前他曾有几次试图去想，但他的自我修养总能及时地将他的注意力优先限制在紧要的部分。</p>
<p>但现在，轻重缓急一目了然。</p>
<p>虽然普雷格斯竭力营造的是一个关切又耐心的形象，但恐怕他再拒绝，就要被和科辛加这个老古板划在等同的范畴内了。</p>
<p>于是普雷格斯决定开口。</p>
<p>直到希芙突然的一席话把他接下来要说的全一口气噎在了喉咙里。</p>
<p>“没关系的，达马斯克老师，”希芙眼中骤然冒出的同情令普雷格斯措手不及，“您还是第一次吧……可能接受起来有点难，但遵从您的内心，相信我，您会想明白的。”</p>
<p>普雷格斯过了好一会才缓过劲来。</p>
<p>“谁告诉你……我就是第一次了？”缪恩人拼尽全力让自己的语气保持饶有兴味。</p>
<p>说到底，根据他绝对不会出错的情报网，这位希芙•帕尔帕廷才是货真价实的第一次，普雷格斯腹诽。探子之前对他汇报，纳布人类实际上从未有过任何过从甚密的伴侣。</p>
<p>“既然如此，'老师'，那么您不是？”希芙大胆迈近一步，小巧的乳房隔着衣料几乎贴在了普雷格斯身上。</p>
<p>“不试一试，怎么会知道呢？”</p>
<p>普雷格斯僭越地搭上一只掌心温度过高的大手，手掌在腰窝胡乱摩挲，向下滑动，越来越接近那被挺翘臀部托起的尾巴。</p>
<p>他简直能想象那柔软的触感。</p>
<p>门外十几步远的地板发出砰的一声。</p>
<p>“糟了，科辛加。”</p>
<p>希芙一扭身就远离了普雷格斯的怀抱，只在缪恩人手心留下一缕迅速蒸发的体温。</p>
<p>“只能先委屈一下您了，达马斯克老师。”希芙拉开衣橱的门，匆匆向门口奔去。</p>
<p>在衣橱中分神聆听门外讲话不算什么难事，但缩在对缪恩人来说显而易见过于低矮的衣柜当中，可是把普雷格斯硌得腰酸背痛。</p>
<p>“……科辛加，我要再次重申，我不是质疑你的判断力——我只是单纯质疑你的能力。”</p>
<p>不得不说他这个可能的未来徒弟是够牙尖嘴利。当然，也许还有被搅了好事的原因。</p>
<p>讲话声断断续续。</p>
<p>“按你所说……所有的外星生物都该自行离开……”</p>
<p>自行离开，是的，普雷格斯觉得他是该赶紧自行离开。</p>
<p>甚至用上了一点黑暗原力来让衣柜门推开时不要那么嘎吱作响，普雷格斯颤颤巍巍地踏出衣橱，活动活动筋骨，跳过了阳台。</p>
<p>按着来时的路狼狈地向围栏跑去，一个深刻的问题忽然印入普雷格斯脑海。</p>
<p>他好像直到现在都还在试图弄明白一个从起初就一直在原地打转的问题——</p>
<p>这个年轻人类，</p>
<p>希芙•帕尔帕廷身上，</p>
<p>到底，有没有，黑暗原力？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>备注：<br/>普老师太憋屈了！充分体现了他作为一个没用的老傻瓜hhhh<br/>性转以后这回就是徒弟主动了，特别要不得（</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个ppt非常大胆，甚至敢调戏普老师，还预言自己能控制局势与程度，把这种行为保持为一个无害的小游戏。<br/>但我们自然知道结局如何……西斯还是老的辣。</p><p>（不过普老师坐车的确是吓得够呛）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>